1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to turbine engines, such as to the interconnection between fan members and spacers along a centerline axis.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,997,673 discloses a gas turbine high temperature turbine blade outer air seal assembly. The turbine shroud assembly disclosed by the '673 patent includes forward and aft hangers, an axisymmetric plenum assembly, ceramic shroud segments, ceramic spacers, and forward and aft rope seals. The plenum assembly supplies impingement cooling to the shroud and the hangers. The impingement cooling to the forward and aft hangers is controlled independently to improve blade tip clearance. The rope seals are radially inward from the hangers and reduce cooling flow leakage. The turbine shroud assembly can operate in a higher temperature environment using less cooling flow than the prior art.